


Composition

by Tabithian



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you think of this?" Jason asks, pointing at a literal pile of trash with a Barbie and Ken doll buried up to their waists, posed to look as though they are trying to free themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composition

**Author's Note:**

> ...This just makes me think about ~artiste Jason Todd who creates inspiring and thought provoking pieces of art [like this](http://articles.nydailynews.com/2012-10-12/news/34417824_1_van-der-high-heel-shoes) for shits and giggles.

"What do you think of this?" Jason asks, pointing at a literal pile of trash with a Barbie and Ken doll buried up to their waists, posed to look as though they are trying to free themselves.

Tim takes it in, eye twitching at the realization that he's the one who will have to clean it up later because Jason seems to think that's part of his job description. If Tim doesn't do it Jason will leave it where it is and complain bitterly about the stench and also, bugs.

"Mankind's struggle with consumerism in the modern age, perhaps?"

Jason just looks at him. "This is why I love you Tim. I make a fucking mess in the kitchen and you come up with bullshit people will love."

Tim sighs. At times there's a method to Jason's madness, others, he's just waiting for people to get the punchline. Few ever do.

"Is it all right if I clean this up, then?"

Jason waves a hand, already wandering off to his studio. "Hmm? What? Oh, yeah. I'm going to be busy working for a while."

Tim sighs again, once more vowing to get Dick back for introducing Tim to Jason. Annoyed with himself for being unable to stop himself from voicing his initial thoughts when Jason had proudly shown them the art piece he was working on at the time.

 

_"That's just a shoe nailed to the floor." He'd expected, anger, outrage, anything but what he got._

 _"Yeah, I was a little drunk and there was a nail gun." And then Jason smirked, eyes going to Dick and back to him. "You don't put up with bullshit, do you? I like that. Dickiebird here says you're looking for a job?"_

 

Tim knows Jason's going to recreate this "masterpiece" in his studio with trash that's more socially acceptable and will keep while on exhibit. Which means clean, unused containers of food with artful grease spots and carefully crumpled bits of paper and crushed cans. Porcelain fruit with bites taken out or artful bruising, and a banana peel or two.

Things that people will look at and nod sagely at before heading out to buy more of, and this. 

This is why Tim keeps working for Jason. He's an ass who likes to poke fun at people, often creating things for no reason other to see how people try to categorize it. Attach a meaning to it other than Jason was drunk, Jason was bored, Jason is a five-year-old in a twenty-something year-old's body. 

But there are times, not all that rare although Jason will try to make it seem like that, where he will create something with a very specific reason in mind. 

Even this, most likely the result of Jason knocking over the trash and Jason throwing the dolls Lian uses as cannon fodder in her epic battles she wages against Jason into the mix. Even this, has some kind of potential, has some meaning beyond the initial bad step and Jason's bout of curiosity. 

Some people will look at it and pretend they understand it, others will think about whatever description they eventually give it. And still others will look at it and wonder if it's a joke - mankind's struggle against modern day consumerism as people vie to purchase it. Some though, will question if it even _is_ art, if Jason's not laughing at everyone behind their backs. (The truth of course, is that Jason's always laughing at everyone.)

For now though, it's a pile of garbage in the middle of Jason's kitchen and Tim's job to clean it up. An oddly apt metaphor for Tim's life, really.


End file.
